My New Love
by EsmeAliceBella
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. He never returned and Jacob hurt Bella in more ways than one, With no where left to turn Bella ran to the Volturi, What happens 375 years later when her Soul Mates turn up and leaves Edward on his own with no where left to turn in his denial? Storys better than summary. Rated M for later chapters
1. Bella's Memories

-Bella POV-

It's been 375 years since he left and took his family with him. They didn't even say goodbye to me when I was supposed to be their sister or daughter but apparently not, Jacob became my personal sun for almost a year, I know what he was. He was a wolf, not a chid of the moon dangerous wolf but a wolf none the less. He went out with me for a while until he imprinted where it went horribly wrong…

_Flashback_

_Jake pinned my arms above my head trapping me on the sofa, "I might have imprinted on Carrie but I will be your first, the leeches won't want you back after this". I beg and beg him to stop, tears streaming down my face as he rips my shirt and bra off._

_I screamed as I tried to kick him off me but this seemed to spur him on, "Feisty Bella is out today is she then?"_

_End Flashback. _

2 hours later it was done, I did all I could. Run. I used my last few painful memories of the Cullen's and remembered a conversation with _him _about the kings of the vampires who lived in Volterra. The Volturi. The whole trip there I hid my tears from the other passengers. My trip to Volterra was for one thing and one thing only. To die. I never once expected what happened that day, or to find my new family.

_Flashback_

_I strode up to the front desk easily and spoke with an eerie self-confidence, "I'm here to speak to Aro. Now." The secutary who was an obvious human nodded weakly and put an all through to some other room. I knew my heart was beating rapidly and I could feel the blood racing through my veins. "He will see you now" I turned to see an angelic girl with bleach blonde hair, she had it pulled back in a tight bun, I had no doubt she was an angel from hell, her crimson eyes warned me to her, I could see the pain hidden behind these eyes, "My name is Jane, I must ask do you mind if I carry you, It would be marginally faster for me" She was telling me a demand and we were both fully aware of that. My confidence plummeted as I nodded dumbly. _

_Jane picked me up bridal style and ran through a series of corridors before placing me on the floor in the middle of a grand room that was no doubt meant for vampires only. Three men sat on the thrones watching me intently, I knew them from Carlisle's painting these were the Volturi brothers. Aro, Marcus and Caisus Volturi, deadly and I was stupid enough to come here, my voice left me as I struggled to contain my shaking and Jane began to speak, "Master my power does not work on this human and she knows of our existence." She bowed deep in respect and for the first time I noticed the glare aimed at me. Aro's milky red eyes lit up and he rose from his throne, his papery white skin seemingly showing not entering the sun for some time, his hand out stretched to me as I realised he was now in front of me. I supressed my scream as he spoke "May I mia cara?" Silently I placed my hand in his and waited for what seemed like an eternity and Aro suddenly burst in to hysterical laughter as her turned to face someone who I believe is Marcus, "Brother what do out bonds become?" Marcus sighed apparently bored with the conversation "she will see you as a father Aro and myself and Caisus as Uncle's. The Guard seemingly as siblings." _

_Aro smiled at this and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a casual yet protective demeanour. "Well then my child, I will change you and you will become our princess mia cara. Do you have and objections?" I spoke my reply barely audible to a human "Never."_

_End Flashback._

"Mom!" I grinned as my beautiful half vampire half shifter daughter ran to me "Hey Rennesme you okay sweetheart?" She grinned and nodded at me her ringlets bouncing around her shoulders. I smiled she was the perfect imitation of me apart from her black hair. "Grandpa Aro wants you in the throne room to meet a coven" I nodded in understanding and ran to the throne room, Rennesme may hate the way she was conceived but I don't care, shes my beautiful baby. I regret ever naming her after the people who abandoned me… but I couldn't bring myself to hate them.

Felix smirked at me as he opened the grand doors, I fake grinned as I walked in to the throne room, "My dear friends, please meet my daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." Aro smiled at me and I turned to face 7 pairs of golden eyes I hoped never to see again.


	2. 375 years lead to this?

**(A.N: Sorry I know everyone hates these, Just so you know I will normally be updating once a week most likely on a wednesday or a saturday night. But I was bored so here is chapter 2.)**

****My momentary freeze ended and luckily my grin hadn't faltered and I bowed my head to Aro "Good morning father, Hello Cullen's." As I spoke I faced the Cullen's. "Bella?"

I knew the voice came from Esme but I ignored her and walked to Father motioning for his hand, Immediately I showed him my worries for Rennesme and requested they not know of her... yet. "Of course mia cara, her safety will be first in every aspect of my being" I giggled and smirked "Shut up ad behave daddy or I could hand your ass to you on a silver platter" We both laughed as the Cullen's stared at me in apparent amazement. "Ill see you at training Dad, till then I have a Uncle to annoy." "Only one mia cara?" I giggled and ran off to find Uncle Caisus and Rennesme, I was scared because _they _were back but... I would deal with it.

~Esme POV~

~From the same time as Isabellas talk began~

It's been 375 years since Edward caused us to leave behind mine and Carlisle's brown haired angel behind, Nobody apart from Edward knew mine and Carlisle's true feelings for Isabella. Everyone thought I saw her as a daughter but really me and my husband felt the mating pull to Isabella. The only reason we fought it was for Edward, he was my son and I didn't want him to be lonely, Bella said she loved him so we let it go. Never did we think we would loose her.

Apparently Isabella said she wanted us gone and to never see us 'sparkly bitches' again. So we left and until a week ago you could barely call us a family, Alice never shopped any more Edward locked himself in his room with Tanya, Carlisle throws himself in to work, Rosalie hasn't looked in a mirror since we left and is constantly dry sobbing, Emmett doesn't smile or joke and I barely move, This all changed when the Volturi requested our presence at the princess's ball. We all began to move, Working on our fake smiles.

Felix and Jane met us at the gate. Their smirks seemed even deadlier than normal which was surprising, We were lead to the throne room and Aro grinned at us, "My dear Friends it is lovely to see you again" he paused and the grand door opened to reveal a young girl with a delightful grin on her face. "My dear friends, please meet my daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." Was it her? My gorgeous angel? A brunette vision walked out, her hair falling to the middle of her back in soft curls, that I longed to run my fingers though. Bella's eyes were framed with black eye-liner and mascara and was matched with a pale lipstick. The grin made her face seem more heart shaped as her musical voice came out "Good morning father" Father? Aro is her father. Fuck no! "Hello Cullens" she faced us as she greeted us but her hand met her fathers, he nodded and spoke to quietly for us to hear. All I knew was a smirk and giggle came out from my angel "Shut up Daddy or I could hand your ass to you on a silver platter." I was to amazed to laugh as were my family. "I'll see you at training Dad, till then I have a Uncle to annoy." She smiled her amazing selfless smile. "Only one mia cara?" She laughed and ran off as Aro smirked at us.

Aro spoke with his smirk "Marcus has seen your relationships with the princess so we will put you in your rooms according, but I mist warn you, she gets upset by you... Well Jane or Ness wont be responsible for their actions." Carlisle nodded and I kept my head bowed in respect for him. Who is Ness and why is she and Bella so close! _Her _and my girl! Jasper glanced at me with a wondering glance as to why I was suddenly so angry, I shrugged and we began to follow Heidi down a corridor. We went down several corridors and I knew if I was not a vampire I would easily get lost.

Suddenly we heard a growl and my brunette beauty giggle and run towards us. Bella collided with Heidi and the child she was carrying went in the air. Bella jumped up and caught her easily. "Sorry Heidi, gotta go if we wanna live." With one last look at me and Carlisle Bella ran.


	3. A pinch of Salt

**-Bella POV-**

I giggled as Casius got gunged by a flour and feather bomb. I launched Rennesme over my shoulder and started running. It was a second to late when I saw Hiedi, Fuck my life! Rennesme flew in to the air and I jumped up to catch her shouting my apologies as I ran, I smirked thinking I lost my Uncle, but as I rounded the corner I squealed and started running the opposite way, Hiedi was ready this time "Hiedi babysit her please". She quickly took Rennesme and I was launched to the floor with Uncle Casius on my back. Vaguely I realised their were growls from the Cullen Family. "Get off you fat thing!" Casius smirked and tickled me before running off, Hiedi giggled as I got up "Want your gorgeous baby back?" Their were several gasps as I giggled and let Ness walk off, "Course Hiedi come here" By the time I finished my sentence we were rolling on the floor laughing, I couldn't believe I was this close to my supposed 'mates'.

"Y-You have a daughter?" I looked up at Esme's sobbing form, I knew she was trying to hold it together, god why was she so beautiful? I felt the urge to comfort her but I wouldn't.. I couldn't. I would not forgive them for hurting me, Slowly I nodded to her answering her question. As I did Nessie ran at me before propelling me back to the ground. "Mom... Aro... Tickle... Save..." I laughed and picked her up as I stool, I smiled as I noticed Esme's eyes.

They were light up and she had a small sad smile playing her lips, "I guess Ill show you to your rooms then," I turned to Rennesme as I put her down "Sweetheart go to play with Granny Sulpicia please." Rennesme raised her eyebrow and her chocolate brown eyes dulled slightly. I knew she hated it but she went anyway, I sighed and began leading the Cullens down the next corridor. God Help me.

**-Esme POV-**

****Bella lead us down a corridor after sending the child away. "What's the child's name?" I was shocked that Edward had spoke... he looked evil. "Rennesme Carlie Volturi-Swan." My heart seemed to flip, the chil- No. Rennesme- had part of me with her. I grinned as Carlisle's arm slipped around my waist and I whispered in his ear "Save it for later Sir" I smirked as his eyes lit up.

Bella stopped at a door and motioned towards it "This is Edwards room, The one opposite is Alice and Jaspers, Next to Edwards is Rosalie and Emmetts and..." She walked a bit further down the corridor "and motioned to another door, "This is Esme and Carlisle's." God I wish she would scream our names. Bad Esme. Bad.

One look at Carlisle told me he wanted the same. Carlisle spoke "Isabella may we" He motioned to myself and him "speak to you in private please". Bella nodded "Would you prefer to go to my room for this?" We nodded and were surprised to see we were in her room.

"One of my powers" She said as she sat on her bed motioning to the various seats around her, as well as the space on her bed. I sat on the bed near her and Carlisle took the rocker. I could reach out and touch her if I tried. "Bella me and Esme have something we need to tell you. We never felt like parents to you..." Tears that could never fall were forming in her eyes as we spoke "W-we felt the mting pull and we love you . We know you dont feel the same bu-"

I didn't hear the rest, all I knew was her warm full lips were against mine as I gently pressed her back in to the pillows of her bed, I knew I was throwing myself at her but I didnt care. She was kissing me back? Isabella would be mine and Carlisle's. I didn't need Alice's power to know that.


	4. Fight for my love

**_Hey guys , I'm sorry for the authors note again but this is going to be the last chapter of my new love. Alots been going on recently with people and I havent got the time to be concentrating on this, One day I might post a sequel 3_**

**_Love Beth_**

-Carlisles POV-

I was terrified. We had to explain this but somehow Bella ended up under Esme. My sight must be deceiving me because I swear she was kissing back.I watched as my wife gently bit Isabella's lip and I heard a low moan from the younger girl, by now I could smell both girls arousal,I could tell I had pitched a tent as well, Esme's hands ghosted under Bella's shirt and began teasing her breasts in alteration with her lip tugging. Esme gently stopped both her teases and made eye contact with Isabella. "Please Bella... I will beg you to make me yours." Bellas eyes widdened and she gently rolled herself and Esme over; her voice whispering "Never beg Esme... your a queen and you should be treated like you are... I cant do that but your husband does." Esme whimpered and I ran to them both, I was suprised to hear my voice husky, "Bella you show us your love even whilst upsetting us, please let us show you our love."

Bella nodded slowly but as I went to kiss her the door swung open to show Bella Jr. **(AN: Carlisle cant Remember Nessies name) **"Mommy, Dad's here and he said he will drag you back." Bella was shaking violently and Esme pulled her in to a hug whispering sweet nothings in to her ear untill Bella could talk "R-Rennesme stay up here please, I'll deal with your father, I promise."

"But Mom!" Bella gave her a look, "Rennesme Carlie Volturi-Swan stay up here or I wont let you go shopping with Hiedi." The child looked genuinly worried at the threat and Bella gently untangled herself from us and murmered apologies before running, We were wonderstruck to say the least.

Rennesme looked a us "She is probably going to have a fight again" I barely heard the rest before I was running with Esme behind me, We got in to the throne room to find Bella pinned to the floor under Jacob Black and she was dry sobbing... whispering No.

-Rosalie POV-

Well Bella's back and I know I was a bitch to her, but come on! Esme and Carlisle are her mated not Assward. I followed her scent to the throne room ready to apologise. I walked in the throne room to find Carlisle facing off with a wolf and Esme holding Bella.

Before the wolf noticed me I jumped and landed on its back, snapping its neck in a fluid movement. As I gracefully landed on the floor I was encased in a set of arms. "T-Thank Y-You so m-much." I gently hugged Bella back before giving her back to Esme with a small smile "Thats okay Bells, I believe you guys were busy" and with a smirk , Flick of my hair and a wink I was off to find my Emmett.

-Bella POV-

Rosalie saved Carlisle from Jake... Damn starting to forgive again...

Suddenly I noticed we were back in my room and Esme's arms were pressing my back to her chest, I could feel every curve of her body against mine as she lay us down. Esme feathered kisses from my neck to my collar bone. Carlisle was sat infront of me checking me for injuries and Esme's husky voice appeared in my ear "Come back to us my sweet gorgeous girl". She slowly turned my head and captured my lips with hers. After a moment she was going to pull away, I leant in to her gently capturing her lips.

As she kissed back her tongue gently pressed against my lips wanting entrance. Slowly I granted her entrance, and as soon as I did our tongues began a battle for dominance.

As we battled I felt Carlisle's hands slide up my thighs slowly removing my jeans and thong. Instantly I moved my hands to cover me as Esme broke our kiss and smiled. Carlisle just pushed my legs up, exposing me even more to his hungry eyes. I felt a fresh gush of arousal as I felt Esme's nipples harden under my back, Carlisle aligned himself at my opening. "May I my sweet child" I could't trust my voice so I nodded.

As Carlisle pumped in and out of me I could feel Esme's frustration and I gently snaked an arm around me and Impaled Esme on my fingers.

Esme moaned and bit down on my collar bone in shock. I was aware of how loud we were becoming. As we came I slowly got up and Esme looked at me with a sudden worried face "B-Bella were are you going?"

I looked at her before walking back to her slowly and carefully. I stopped at the edge of the bed "I was going to shower but now Im more worried about that look on your face." Esme's face lit up as I came closer, She licked her lips in anticipation and worry.

-Edward POV-

Damn my fucking life! I lost her too them! They couldnt just be happy fucking each other!

~25 YEARS LATER~

-Esme POV-

Myself, Bella and Carlisle have been married for the past 24 years. Aro killed my 'son' for breaking the mating law, My life is great with my two mates... if only they were here now.

**-THE END-**


End file.
